


Come Sit Down

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Beard Burn, F/M, Face-Sitting, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Why don't you come and sit down, love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *dons sunglasses* I'll see you fucks in hell

Barry sits naked on his bed, green eyes intense as he stares at you. You shift from foot to foot at the end of his bed, a blush rising in your cheeks. You bite your lip, rubbing a hand up and down your arm.

“Don’t be nervous,” he murmurs, reaching out to hold your hands in his own. He presses a gentle kiss to your fingertips and grins up at you. “Tonight is for you.”

“I’ve never done something like this,” you whisper, trying not to giggle nervously. “I’ve never-”

He tugs on your hands, pulling you nearer. You brace a knee against the bed, leaning in to him. He cups a hand over your cheek, his thumb brushing over your cheekbone gently.

“C’mon,” he says in a soft voice, maneuvering himself further back on the bed, edging the two of you closer to the headboard. He pulls you into his lap completely, his hands sliding down to squeeze your hips. You cover your heated face with your hands as he lays back, his hips shifting against your own. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll tap your thigh if I can’t breathe.”

You groan in embarrassment, shuffling forward on your knees until your naked pelvis is hovering over his upper chest. “You’re sure?”

He stares up at you and you whimper as you peek down at him from between your fingers. “Babe, I’ve been dying to eat you out since we started getting intimate. I’m totally sure.”

You nod shakily before planting your hands against the headboard, moving forward those last few inches before he reaches up to pull you down to meet his mouth. You gasp at the first press of his lips against your lower lips, his tongue flicking out to lick down the line. He laughs softly, breath hot against your skin.

“Barry,” you moan, your head dropping forward. He hums, his tongue licking hot and wet into you again, lips moving. He laps at your folds, making your knees tremble slightly as the hot feeling spreads, tightening in your stomach. He slides his grip from your hips to pull your thighs open further, making you slink down a little further, his mouth pressing harder.

You nearly shriek when he sucks on your clit, your thighs moving on either side of his head. You feel your eyes scrunching closed and you open them to stare down at him. He looks so good between your thighs, eyes closed as his tongue and mouth moves and memorizes your body. You whine out when he thrusts his tongue into you, your hips grinding down unconsciously.

“Barry,” you groan, hands tightening on the headboard. “Barry, please, oh my _God_.”

He pulls away from you for a moment, and you nearly faint when you see just how wet his jaw and mouth is, beard glistening with your fluids. He grins up at you, his tongue flicking out to lick along his lower lip. “What is it, baby?”

“I’m close,” you hiccup out, body shaking. He smirks up at you and his hands rise from your thighs to your hips again, thumbs digging into the sensitive skin he finds there. You let out a sound that would normally make you blush but right now you couldn’t care less. Your hips buck towards his mouth, towards his talented tongue. “ _Barry_.”

“I got you, baby.” He murmurs, pulling you down again. He’s quick about it this time, tongue diving right in as one hand leaves your hip to run down your stomach. You gasp, hips rocking in time to how he thrusts his tongue in, your mouth open as you pant.

You don’t last very long, but then again, can anyone? Especially when he lowers his thumb to rub quick circles into your clit, his mouth hot against you. You feel the knot in your stomach explode as you come, arms shaking where you’re holding onto the headboard.

He eases you through it, tongue swiping gently, pressing kisses up and down the insides of your thighs. You twitch through the last of it before whining at the oversensitive skin he’s kissing. You lift off of his face, sliding down his body to rest on his chest, your legs lax over his own.

“You okay?” He mutters in your ear as you lay against him, panting. You nod slowly, lifting up on shaky arms to stare down at him. He grins up at you, his mouth still wet and you don’t know whether to kiss him or make him get up and wash his face.

It’s the latter.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, as you get up to walk into the bathroom, you realize that your thighs ache and itch. Sitting down on the toilet, you look down to see a mess of wiry red scratches on the insides of your thighs. Embarrassed, you cover your face with your hands and call for Barry.

“What is it?” He asks sleepily, shuffling his way into the bathroom. You gesture towards your thighs with a hand, the other still covering your face. He eases nearer, gently pulling your thighs apart to see the irritated, red skin. He chuckles and you whine.

“It’s nothing some moisturizer won’t help, baby.” He says, kissing the back of your hand where it covers your cheek. You groan as he moves away to get it. He glances back at you as you peek through your fingers and chuckles again. “Anyways, you were such a good girl, you deserved some sort of souvenir.”

You weren’t letting him near you for days after that, Lord.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
